Sonia's Adventure
by Peawut
Summary: Sonia becomes a new trainer! Discover new things with Sonia while reading!


HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY TO ME! Tomorrow will be my tenth birthday! Hooray! A birthday is exciting and all that, but this year, a family tradition is to give your grandchild a Pokémon for their tenth birthday. I have more choices than anyone else before because Grandpa has so many more caught Pokémon than ever!

Sorry, I forgot to say: I'm Sonia Oak, Gary Oak's little sister, and Professor Oak's grandchild.

Pokémon are the best! I have a few pals already, but I didn't catch them yet. Those pals are Dratini, Caterpie, and Pichu. Let me tell you how I met them!

 _(Dratini's story:)_ I was exploring a forest with Gary and Blastoise when I heard a noise. CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH! I saw leaves moving as if a psychic-type were controlling them to scare me. And then, quicker than you can say, "Pika pika CHU," a blue and white blob jumped out of me. Not really jumped, but was thrown by, um, something. The shape was Dratini. Just then, CRUNCH ROAR CRUNCH! A Dragonite jumped out and started chasing poor, helpless Dratini.

"Do something!" I yelped to Gary, who was way ahead of me.

"Blastoise! Hydro Pump! No, not Dratini! Get the Dragonite!" commanded Gary.

"Blast..." said Blastoise sheepishly.

"DRA!" yelled Dragonite.

"Blast?" asked Blastoise.

"Dra, dra, dra," confirmed Dragonite.

"Go, Great Ball!" exclaimed Gary. A blue, white, red, and black ball cut itself in half, and then released a stream of red light that hit Dragonite.

"Are you hurting him?" I asked. Dragonite was now just a _red_ blob of light, that soon went into the blue, white, red, and black ball. The ball closed, and was now a full sphere.

"No, I just caught him," replied my brother. "You should take care of him."

"Not that brute!" I yelped.

"I wasn't talking about _him._ I meant _him_ ," Gary replied, pointing to dratini.

"Oh! He is absolutely adorable!" I exclaimed.

 _(Caterpie's story:)_ I admire watching trainers battle. My brother had just beaten a trainer's Caterpie.

"You made me lose, weakling!" the angry trainer yelled at his Caterpie.

"Caterpie?" asked the small Catepie.

"You're never going to evolve, so you're never coming with ME!" exclaimed the trainer.

"Cater..." started Caterpie, but didn't have the courage to continue.

"Little guy, you're SO CUTE!" I yelped.

"Now, if you two become friends, later you might get a Dratini, Caterpie, AND your gift. It's a big responsibility, so don't let Caterpie down!" exclaimed Gary.

"Cater?" asked Caterpie.

"Yes, cater!" I exclaimed.

My brother and I laughed.

 _(The simple one, Pichu's story:)_ Grandpa had a lot of Pokémon, and he was very forgetful, so he lost his Pokémon a LOT! The perfect day to lose a Pokémon is in bad weather. Grandpa was herding Tauros one rainy day with his Pichu. Pichu is a curious little girl. She saw a Tauros run to an Oran Berry tree, then to a Pecha Berry tree. The trees kept getting farther and farther away from the farm.

"Pichu! Tauros!" I yelped. I was the only one who saw them. I ran after the Pokémon. They ran a mile and then stopped to take a break. When I caught up with them, I saw them sitting near a Chesto Berry tree. Tauros backed up, and then tackled the tree. Pichu caught three Chesto Berries that fell. "May I have one please?" I asked.

"Chu!" squeaked Pichu. We each ate a berry, then collected some more berries on our way home. I rode Tauros while pichu sat on my shoulder. It felt weird when Tauros tackled a tree while I sat on his back.

"I was wondering where you were! At least you, Tauros, and Pichu are back. Yum! Are those berries?" asked Grandpa. "I want to tell you something. You get Pichu and your gift from me. But Tauros is needed here."

"Yay! Take as many berries as you want!" I exclaimed. YES!

Thanks for listening to my stories!

"Sonia, it's getting dark! We should start the camp fire now!" exclaimed Kristina, who is Ash's little sister. I forgot to tell you! For my birthday, I invited my friends to sleep over. We would stay in my backyard and sleep in sleeping bags!

"Okay!" exclaimed my Grandpa. "Charmander! It's time to use Flamethrower!"

"Char!" replied an orange Pokémon with a fiery tail. The guy opened his mouth, and then flames shot out of his mouth. The flames on his tail got bigger. Charmander closed his mouth, and his tail flames grew smaller and smaller until they were as big as they were to begin with. The logs that Charmander had aimed his fire at was now firewood.

"Come on, guys! Let's stay up until midnight-" yelped Jessy, Misty's little sister.

"And tell stories about our brothers or sisters!" interrupted Kristina.

"Okay," I replied.

Before we could stop her- SNORE!- Jessy was- SNORE!- sound asleep. Soon- SNORE!- Kristina, too,- SNORE!- was also sleeping. My world turned black, for I couldn't see anything except my dreams. I fell asleep, too. SNORE!

 **So... What did you think? Please review and follow or like SONIA'S ADVENTURE! Thanks for spending your time reading my story instead of the millions of other stories you could read. If you liked it, keep checking in for more!**


End file.
